


Let It Ride

by AngelsandMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Country Bears., M/M, Other, VERY LOOSEY ACTUALLY., band!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsandMoose/pseuds/AngelsandMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Winchesters' was the name of their band. In 1995 they hit it big. In 1998 it all fell apart. Ben Braeden is a huge fan of the band. He goes to great lengths to see them play one last time, whether they know it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Well well. Here we are. I actually wrote a whole bunch more I'd like to post here, but then I just thought to start this one as the first. Pfft. Anyways, this fic is loosely based off of The Country Bears (the movie) in ways of the general idea and plot. This is also going to be...slightly 'musical'? There are scene's where our characters will sing, dance and sing WHILE dancing! Fun, right? Totally. I accept fully that I A) suck as a writer, and B) this is the worst idea ever and I am so sorry. But I felt the need to write this all out as I've planned out everything. If you actually wanna read the whole thing, yaaaaay!

            In the early of 1995, a small band made of two brothers and their two friends played at a concert in Lawrence, Kansas. They weren’t anything special. They just wrote songs based off their life as a band, from experiences they all had faced in ways of meeting each other. Nothing special at all. It wasn’t long after that, someone saw them playing. It turned out to be some record executive, or something along those lines. Hearing their music “made him feel young and free” or so they say, or maybe the lead guitarist embellished just a wee bit. Turns out, that’s the kind of music people were missing. The old classic rock n’ roll of the ‘60’s and 70’s had come back to life through their music, and the older generation loved it. By 1998, they hit it big. Everywhere, people would play their songs over the radio, at their parties, sitting along at home or traveling, it was flowing through the ears of the fans. They were known as The Winchesters.

            Dean Winchester. The lead guitarist and vocalist for the band; he’d grown up listening to the Beatles, ACDC, Black Sabbath and all the other greats. He’d taught himself to play guitar then even wrote a few songs during his teenage years. One of his first songs he actually covered was a scratch tape for his mother, a cover of the song ‘ _Hey Jude_ ’, which he’d made for her birthday. 

            Sam Winchester. He was Dean’s younger brother by four years. When he was old enough to show interest in music, it was Dean who’d helped him get there; listening to his brother’s tapes, and later his own guitar. His brother actually taught him how to play the guitar, later gifting him with one of his first ones. Years later, and he was second guitarist, back-up vocals and even at the very first, drummer.

            Castiel Novak. When he’d met the brothers, he was earning a living as a dish washer/waiter for a dinner in a town the brother’s had toured. He’d served them a few times, though it was sheer luck that they’d heard him singing while cleaning up one night, not noticing the last two people in the corner booth by the window. After that, they offered him up a spot in their band as a lead vocalist. Ask anyone who listened to them practice, and you could swear Castiel was a girl with a deeper voice. ‘Cause that’s how it sounded.

            Gabriel Novak. Castiel’s older brother and the back-up guitar. He just so happened to work with Cas at the dinner as a cook, but mainly worked in a repair shop. He’d met the brothers after Cas met them, found out their car had some trouble, and referred them to his brother’s lovely little garage. Needless to say, when he found out they’d offered his dear younger brother a spot in the band, he wanted to tag along. It only took 7 minutes, a short guitar solo that sound put Sting to shame, and a quick wink at Sam.

            Later in 1995 was one of their first gigs as a full band. The night they got discovered and became known. Their first record was a hit, called “ _Impala_ ” then later, their second called “ _Route 666_ ”. Popularity was no issue to them. Though they did walk a thin dangerous line with their second album named so oddly, they still walked with their head’s high. Dean’s got a little too high. While working on their third album, only the obvious happened; head’s butt and heat rose.

            Only to the public, everything seemed fine. Nothing was ever released to give any sort of explanation, only that after they released their third and at the time final album named “ _Swan Song_ ”, the group announced their break up. Though uproar from the fans tore at each of them, going their separate ways was the only answer. Exactly a year later, and most had already forgotten them and moved to the next indie hit. The Winchesters were no more.

**

            The music that rippled out of the window of a young boy was something that most people hadn’t heard in years. He’d grown up with the sounds of The Winchesters, and it was his happy place. Ben Braeden was eleven, smart and very, very sad. Normal kids his age would be running off to play Xbox or talking about weird things, like kissing. However, he was pushing clothes into a backpack in a very messy fashion, and then running across the room to grab money from a sock drawer. Beside him, a small wooden model of a ’67 Chevy Impala watched. Well, since its wood, it can’t actually watch, rather it just sat there while he eyed it warily. His room was as normal as any other eleven-year-Old’s; living in a nice simple neighborhood, in a nice house. There was, however, something very important missing. The cassette tape came to its end just when he shut his bedroom door and ran out of the house, backpack fastened to his shoulders, bouncing along as he ran against the breeze, following the sidewalk away from home.

Ben soon came to a bus station and knocked on the old plasic slide-window. A bored middle-aged woman opened up and stared at him, bored. “Yes? What’dya want, squirt?”

“I’d like one ticket to..uh..” he pulled out an old newspaper article from his pocket, studied it for a moment, then smiled back up at her “One ticket to Lawrence, Kansas, please!”

The lady stared, then tilted her head, leaning forward in her seat to peer around the corner slightly “Ok, but are you alone? Because you don’t…look old enough to be on a bus to another state alone.”

“My mom gave me plenty of money.” He shrugged, pulling out a twenty dollar bill from his pack “My aunt lives in Lawrence, and I have to go visit her for a few days!”

“Shouldn’t she come pick you up, then?” The lady leaned on her hand, watching the kid babble on. One could tell she really didn’t wanna be there, and apparently, the Bus Station didn’t get much business anymore.

“Well, my Uncles away with the car and my mom’s sick. So I have to go to my aunt’s house…” he blinked, staring at the ground, unsure for a moment. The lady sighed, taking the twenty and ringing it up with her computer, then handed him a fresh-printed ticket “Here. I don’t believe a word of that story you just told me, but you seem mature enough to handle yourself.”

He took the ticket happily “Thank you! And I am mature enough, Ma’am! I just walked across town alone, so I can handle myself!” he looked smug and proud, puffing out his chest. She chuckled, kinking an eyebrow “So…why’re you off to Lawrence if you’re Aunt really doesn’t live there?”

Ben paused, and then looked back at her with wide eyes “M-My…er, I never said she didn’t live there!”

“You just gave yourself away, hun. You looked scared the moment I mentioned your Auntie. So, obviously, she don’t live there.” She smiled “But it’s ok. Just…Tell me why?”

“Well,” he fiddled with the string on his backpack, looking down “My uh…my favorite band ever kinda lives there…and I wanna go meet them so I can get them back together.” She eye’d him skeptically, then grinned slowly “And whose your favorite band, Hon?”

“The Winchesters! Dean Winchester is the coolest! He’s the best guitarist ever!” Suddenly the boy lit up like a firefly, bursting with enthusiasm and glee even with the hint that he could be meeting his idol in a few short hours.

“I remember them…yeah, they broke up in the late 90’s, right?” and he gave her a sour look, but she continued “And you wanna get them back together? That’s an awful big job for a little kid like you. Sure you wanna go that far? They may not wanna—“

“They will! It was just a stupid fight, and they’re big adults, they can fix it! I’ll even help them!” he waved his ticket in front of her, waving his arms around wildly. She laughed, leaning back in her seat “Alright, then. I wish you all the best. Tell Dean I said “Hi” Ok?”

“Okie dokie! What’s your name, ma’am?”

“My name? It’s Pamela. What’s yours?” she leaned back on her desk, smiling coily at the boy. He looked unsure, then backed up a bit “B-Ben. Benjamin.”

“Nice to meet you Ben. Now I’d head off to that bus if I were you. It’s leaving in twenty, so get an awesome seat.” Leaning out the window, she nodded towards a bus facing them, lights on, and doors open for passengers. Ben smiled at her “Thanks, Pamela! I’ll get them back together, just you wait! I’ll do it!” and with that he set off in a quick run over to board. Pamela waved, smiling “I’ll be waitin’!”

**

The bus ride itself actually lasted around eight or so hours. Most of the time, Ben actually spent either trying to fall asleep, reading or just watching the scenery pass and imagining what would happen when he arrived in Lawrence. What _would_ it look like, anyway? Since it’s the hometown of his hero’s, The Winchesters, it should have a museum dedicated to them, he thought. A huge sign with their band logo, pictures on their billboards advertising a new type of product, a huge plot of land just for them to live on with a huge white gate surrounding it, tons of fan letters taped to the gates, fans getting tours all around the grounds. But how could he even get in to see them?

He assumed that they were nice. Really nice, actually. Dean and Sam sounded so friendly in all the interviews and behind-the-scene’s stuff he read and watched on TV. He had about a hundred different magazines where they were quoted as loving their fans and always being open to talk and meet. Maybe he could tell them his story, and they’d let him come in and maybe even teach him to play, or maybe they could listen to some un-released songs to their new reunion album!

His little daydream didn’t last long when his body lurched forward as the bus took a quick turn. Looking out the window, the sun was nearly down and the lights of the city of Lawrence was just in the distance, getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Soon enough, they passed over the Kansas River. That was his queue to pull everything back into his backpack and ready himself to get off. There weren’t many people on the bus with him, actually. He was maybe the fifth person. Everyone else was asleep, so when he got off, nobody wished the little boy luck, or even worried. Except the bus driver, who gave him a weird look as he got off, leaving a tip for the drive, whether or not if that was what he was actually supposed to do.

Hiking along the sidewalk, he looked around at the night scene of the city. It was rather…not exciting or what he’d thought or pictured. He didn’t see any posters or billboards or anything with Sam and Dean on it, nothing involving them. It looked like just another city. What he expected was something like Memphis; advertising Graceland and Elvis everywhere. You’d think this city would use their biggest stars to help the economy. However, they weren’t and he’d have to dig up information of the Band’s location himself. It’d just be a bit more work than to just look at a billboard telling you to take the next exit in a mile.

It took a while, but with the help from those useful brown tourist signs, he found the visitors center. It was a large building; wood and stone and very pretty on the outside. Pushing open the twin doors, he walked in and found a huge ceiling with a chandelier, and pretty lights. Booths on either side of the main hall held hundreds of pamphlets for tourism. There were eight soft seats to use while you read about the city, or how to get from one place to another, or just to take a breather. However, it was empty. Given it was around ten at night, he still figured someone should be here. The smell of fresh coffee told him that someone was still working here, so he wasn’t alone…technically.

“Hello?” he called out, his voice echoed. A blonde lady from behind the desk poked her head out, then smiled this huge, unnatural smile.

“Hi lil’ fella!” she pushed past the wooden gate and walked up to him “Did you lose your parents? You need help?”

“Yeah! I mean…er…I need help, but I didn’t lose my parents.”

She blinked, but kept this weird smile “Okie dokie! What can I help you with?”

“I need to get somewhere…but I don’t know how. I know it’s in this city somewhere.” He walked over to the map under the Plexiglas top in the front desk. His finger trailed around the many roads and routes of the city, looking for those cute little color markers telling about an important landmark.

The lady smiled and walked behind the desk “I can help! Where do you need to get to? Given that you are of age to be going to said place.” She giggled. Ben flushed red.

“I’m not looking for a stripper joint, ma’am! I’m looking for the Winchester’s house! You know ‘em? They were that awesome band from a while ago.”

“A-Ah..! Yes! I just so happen to know who you’re talking about!” she smiled and turned around, pulling out a drawer and shuffling through some index cards. What neither of them noticed was the young redhead girl, who had been idly trying on different sunglasses in the gift shop portion of the building, had been listening to every word and was now interested.

Ben tapped his fingers on the desk, looking around as he waited quietly for the nice lady to finish her search. Suddenly he was snapped back when she turned back around, holding a note card and smiling again “Yep! Just as I thought. The Winchesters; they live just outside the city limits at this address.” She handed him the card sweetly, then giggled as his face lit up “T-Thank you so much!”

“No problem. But, I’m afraid I have to ask as to where your parents are? I mean…you can’t just go running around alone at night in the city, nor am I going to let you leave the city limits alone. At night.” She crossed her arms, smile fading.

“Uhm…well, you see…” he fiddled with the card “My parents—“

“They sent him to meet me!” the redhead girl suddenly was at his side, her hand clapped on his shoulder. “Finally! I’ve been wondering what was taking you so long, doofus!”

Ben looked up at her with a scared face, then caught her sudden glare and slight nod at the attendant. He pasted a phony smile on his face “Y-Yeah! This is my cousin! My parents sent me to come stay with her for a few days!”

“Then why were you asking about this address…?” The blonde lady arched a brow at the redhead, who just grinned wider. “We were going to see their house as a bit of fun tomorrow! You see, my lil’ cousin here,” she pinched Ben’s cheek “He’s a huge fan of theirs! I guess he just got too excited~!”

Ben tried to keep smiling, but swatted her hand away as he couldn’t take the pinching anymore. The attendant just nodded and half-smiled nervously “Alright then. Well…I hope you two have a fun vacation! Thank you.”

“No, thank _you.”_ The redhead bowed slightly, then walked out of the building, guiding Ben along with her. As soon as they were outside, and away from view, Ben jumped away and glared at her under the light of a traffic light “What was that!? Who even are you, lady!?”

“Hey, kid, you need to calm down!” She huffed, slumping slightly “Listen, I noticed you were alone. I’m alone too. I thought we could help each other.”

“One big difference; you’re older than me and can be alone! I’m a kid who’s away from home and was handling everything fine until you walked in!” he crossed his arms, glaring at her. She gave him the dumbest look, and then cackled.

“Yeah! Suuuuure! I can tell, by the way you froze up when asked about your parents. Listen, if she had caught the slightest case of ‘runaway kid’ from you, the cops would already have you sitting in their office waiting for your mom and dad.”

“My mom and dad aren’t coming to get me, ok!? Just…I don’t need your help!” He huffed, strapping his backpack tighter around his shoulders, and then spinning around to walk off. She ran over to him “Hey! Listen; you need to be more grateful! I saved your hide back there. If not for me, you’d never get to the Winchester’s house.”

“You were listening to everything I said in there, weren’t you!?” His eyes grew wide. What he hated more than anything were eavesdroppers. This was a total stranger who now knew exactly where he was going. “Is that how you knew I was a big fan?”

She sighed and shrugged “Not really. I guessed you were a fan too. I’m a fan of theirs and I wanted to know where they were, but…I’m a bit more…up front about it.” She chuckled. “I was planning on waiting until that lady left so I could grab any information on them and scat.”

Both of them glared at each other for a long while after that, long silence stretching between the two. Finally, Ben huffed “What’s your name?”

“Charlie Bradbury. Yours?”

“Ben Braeden.” He suddenly shivered as a breezed past them over, remembering he only had his thin hoodie on, which was not really good against the cold night air. Charlie smiled “Come’on. You can stay in my hotel room with me. Then tomorrow we can head to the Winchester’s place, ok?”

“Ok…You’re not an axe murderer, are you?” Ben followed behind her, but chose to ask the question right as they were passing the empty alleyways and such. Perfect for hiding bodies in. Charlie giggled “Nope! I’m not a murderer. I’ve got better things to do than kill people in creative ways.”

“Ok then.” He smiled as they headed off to the cheap-looking motel in the distance. That night, he slept in one bed, she slept in another. He felt safe, despite the fact that he was miles away from home in a stranger’s hotel room, waiting to go stalk his favorite band. Possibly the absolute best or absolute worst idea ever.

**

The next morning, they gathered their stuff and left. Charlie had a car, so she drove it to the location they’d gotten from the nice creepy lady at the visitor center. When they’d arrived, it wasn’t what Ben expected at all. Their house had never been allowed in any magazines or on TV. They’d always talked about it, but now that he saw it, it was very…run down. It was probably a once beautiful house, two stories; white and very open land surrounding it. However, not the paint was peeling off, the grass was over-grown with some weeds and it looked kinda…crappy. However, what got Ben really excited what the Impala that was still bright and shiny, sitting parked in the garage, which was left open.  Obviously someone lived there and was still taking very good care of the car. Only one person really cared that much for the car, and that was Dean.

Charlie parked the car and they both waked up the stone path to the front porch. It creaked underfoot, but that didn’t deter them. Ben looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at Ben. Both were completely unsure of what or who they’d see, but it was now or never. Ben raised his hand and pressed the doorbell. The ringing was old, or sounded old. The button was kinda rough, hadn’t been touched in a while. It echoed through the house, and went unanswered for the longest time. “Well…maybe they just don’t live here. Maybe someone else comes by to take care of the car?” Charlie sighed.

“No…No they have to be here!” Ben whispered, half to himself, half out loud. Suddenly, footsteps approaching the door brought his mind out of the gutter and stare at the door. Only the screen separated them from who answered.

“…Can I help you?”

 

_To be continued…_


End file.
